Halo: The Lost Ark
by Kaizaki Mishido
Summary: After Cairo was attacked, and the Covenant invaded earth, a ship, named The Odyssey left Cairo and went into slip space. twenty years later they landed on Cozar, an unkown planet that seems alot like Earth. This is their story...


_Halo : The lost Ark_

Chapter 1 : Awakening.

After what seemed like forever, George Edwards pressed a series of keys into the computer. The image flashed onto the screen. The message was sent from Commander and was entitled urgent.

File Encrypted/Eyes only/ Edwards, George Dr./SiN : 18827318209-M.

Decryption Key: Personalized : September 19, 1986.

Dr. George Edwards,

The time has come that were must bring him out of status, We will be descending soon and we need him fully awake. Begin 'Freezer Burning' Now. I want him detained and sent to my office in twenty minutes.

End File

Dr. Edwards sighed as he closed the message and moved over to a larger computer. He punched in another series of pass codes, and a large metallic stasis pod suddenly came alive, it looked as if had been dormant for thousand of years. But in reality it's only been twenty.

The stasis pod opened to reveal a seven foot soldier standing in cold sleep. He wore light blue titanium-alloy armor with a standard issue CS3 helmet. The stasis pod beeped for about a minute.

Suddenly the force generator that was holding the Spartan inside the status pod dropped and so did the spartan. He regained consciousness, and looked around, " How long have I been out for ? " the spartan asked the doctor as he examined himself.

" About twenty years...your still in freezer burn, take it careful, sir " The doctor replied as he help the spartan to the couch of the Cyro Lab. " Freezer Burn? " The spartan Inquired.

The doctor grabbed his clipboard and read it throughly, " yeah, it's, uh, when your asleep in stasis for long periods of time you have to adjust to life all over again, it shouldn't take more then half an hour. It's just while your in status your body functions normally, its just your Memoric Path is shutdown and you begin to sleep. "

" Jesus, I must be forty years old then " The Spartan said to himself as he sat there, staring at the walls, " So, tell me has happened " The spartan asked as the doctor resumed his work.

" Since the covenant attacked earth, we tried to defend Earth as much as we could but they broke through our outer defenses, they landed on earth and began to dig in South Africa, This ship _The Consulate_ Was at the Cairo space station when it was attacked by the Covenant " Dr. Edwards responded.

" We were barely able to survive and make it out alive, then just after we slipped into hyper space, the commander ordered you be put in stasis, that was twenty years ago. " He finshed, a beeping noise echoed through the silence, Dr. Edwards rushed to the computer. He opened the instant message.

" Looks like your rides here, The commander wants to see you in the bridge " He replied.

The spartan stood up, thanked the doctor and headed out the door. Five minutes later he was in the bridge.

" Congratulations, Spartan. Your efforts in the battle of Cairo proved useful after all. Though your recent failure, you've proven yourself " First commander Micheals said as he greeted the Spartan. " Sir, with all due respect, I do not believe my actions aboard Cairo were justifyed, you haven't heard the entire story " The Spartan replied in a stern voice.

" then why don't you just follow me up to my quarters, spartan... " was all the commander said as he began to walk the circle stair case. The spartan quickly followed after.

" Why don't you tell me the whole story, ? " the commander inquired. The spartan took a deep breath, you couldn't see it under his helmet though. " We were in Cairo, the covenant had us pinned down on all sides, Brutes with heavy fire, they just kept laying it on us. My men wanted to retreat and fall back to a better vantage point, I declined there notion. When the brutes began to fall back, we though we were winning so we pushed on, but then two Hunters flanked us from the sides. My men tried to attack them. One was killed on impact when he was hit by their shield, the other one survived long enough for the Hunter to bring his boot down on his face . " The spartan finished his story and shuttered, even though it was twenty years ago, it seemed like just yesterday.

" Well... You know it wasn't really your fault, the covenant have a many more military tactics then we do. " The commander said. The spartan rose to protest " but sir, It was the oldest trick in the book! " his voice rose to a yell. The commander rose again, he was just above shoulder height to the Spartan. " I'm going to give you another chance, there's a real rookie team downstairs, I want them prepped and shown the ropes by 13:00 hours tomorrow. " The commander sat back down and started to shuffle through papers. " Dismissed " was the last thing the spartan heard him say.


End file.
